Keigo Kurusu
Keigo Kurusu was a detective with the Sakurami Police Department working on the cases relating to the actions of Takao Hayama and Minene Uryuu. Keigo learned that his son was diagnosed with a terminal cancer and had only about a month to live. Shortly afterwards, Keigo was approached by a being claiming to be God and give a cell phone which could predict certain aspects of his future, Keigo's case, the actions of criminals he was investigating. Keigo is told that he has been entered in a battle to become the next god, and must eliminate his 11 opponents. Keigo is determined to kill off the other "diary holders" and gain divine power to save his son's life from dying of a terminal heart disease, at one point allying himself with Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, only to later betray, and get killed by them. Battle vs. Horatio Caine (by SPARTAN 119) Keigo Kurusu walked into the Miami Airport terminal, having traveled there to hunt down a rival contestant in the battle royale for the right to become the next god of space and time. It would be difficult, as the contestant was not a criminal, meaning that his future diary was useless. Meanwhile, Horatio also entered the terminal, having heard a police officer from Japan who had gone rogue had arrived, and was planning to commit a murder. Keigo walked out of the gate for a flight arriving from Sakurami International Airport, to be confronted by Lieutenant Horatio Caine, who was flashing a police badge at him. "Keigo Kurusu", Caine said, "I would like you to come back to station with me and answer a few questions". Keigo drew his Sig Sauer P226 and fired several shots, at Caine, who rolled out of the way just in time as bystanders fled around them. One of the rounds, however, flew into the window an airport security station, killing a guard. Keigo ran down the jetway and exited a side door, climbing down a ladder and running across the runway. Keigo took cover behind a luggage cart and opened an item in his carry-on luggage, an M24 sniper rifle he had smuggled on board the aircraft along with his sidearm. Keigo fired a shot that grazed Horatio's side. Horatio jumped into the guard office next to the dead security guard and grabbed a Remington 700 sniper rifle in the gunrack. Lt. Caine rested the bipod of the sniper rifle on the edge of the window separating the security station from the main terminal and took aim, catching sight of the glint from Keigo's scope. Horatio fired, the round flying across the tarmac towards Keigo. The round impacted Keigo's side, in the pocket he kept his future diary in. Suddenly, Keigo's body literally exploded in a swirl of color, just as a silver Humvee with the Miami-Dade PD logo drove in. "What?!", Horatio thought, as he drew his Beretta Cougar and climbed down to meet the rest of the CSI team, who were now standing next to where Keigo disappeared, leaving only his rifle and a cell phone with a bullet hole through it. "What happened?", Erik Delko, one of the members of the CSI team asked, "It looked like the perp imploded or something when you shot him." "I don't know", Horatio said, "But I'd guess he couldn't live without his phone." At that, Horatio took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them back on. YEAAAAA'' *Insert "The Who- We Don't Get Fooled Again" here* Expert's Opinion This was a close match up with very similar weapons and characters, but in the end, Horatio won this match over Keigo due to his slightly greater training and marksmanship. The "I guess he couldn't live without his phone" is a reference to a CSI Miami reference in Mirai NIkki Abridged at 4:30. (Yo dawg I heard you like references, so I put a reference in your reference) To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors